Ghost Train
by Shado-chan
Summary: Whatever you do, do not wander into an abandoned train station in the middle of the night. Chances are something like this might happen to you. Pokemon-Sonic-Hatena crossover, but a completely new story.


[Ghost Train]

[December 5th, 2055, 00:59 Hours]

My footsteps echoed along the dimly-lit tunnel. The cloak I had pulled tightly around me fluttered a bit in the breeze that was blowing through the cavernous space. I shivered. It must be 50 degrees Fahrenheit in here. The tight, deep purple high-collar half shirt I was wearing and short purple shorts didn't help either, and plus, I was barefoot, so that's got to count for something.

I shivered again, pulling my hood down and letting my waist-length almond-colored hair fly out behind me slightly. Looking up, I saw a light ahead, farther down the tunnel. Gratefully, I picked up my pace, thinking I had finally reached the end of this condemned stretch of darkness.

I was wrong. When I reached the pinnacle of the light, I found myself in an abandoned, wrecked subway station. A rusty white train that looked like it was built in 2008-2010—the sleek, double-cockpit design that still ran on tracks—sat on the train tracks below. I shuddered, not from the cold, but from how creepy the whole place looked. Papers tacked to the corkboards on the walls were torn, yellowed with age, and fluttering in the breeze. Mice skittered around on the rusted iron floorboards that creaked loudly with every step. The bags and luggage people had left on the benches and chairs around seemed perfectly preserved.

I turned my gaze back to the train again, analyzing it, memorizing every detail of it. Some unknown feeling tugged at me toward it, and I didn't realize my feet were moving until my palm rested against the cold surface. So clean; dull, but still looking like it could work. Some of the wall was cracked, and I ran my finger against it gently.

There was a loud hissing sound and I jumped back, looking around wildly. When nothing showed itself to my eyes, I turned my attention back to the train, noticing that all available doors had slid open.

Okay. That is definitely _not _supposed to happen.

Curiosity won the conflicting war of feelings inside me, though, and I stepped inside the train.

I glanced around in awe and fear. Everything seemed perfectly preserved. One thing scared me practically to death, though: lying in the seats were the figures of mangled, bloody corpses. I gagged. There was no stench, but, I hate having to deal with this kind of thing.

Two voices came from my right—I'd entered the door closest to the cockpit in the direction in which I came, and in my case, that was left—and freaked, turning back to exit the train.

I couldn't. The door had closed when my back was turned. The click of the shifting gears sounded, the "all aboard" whistle blew, and the train jerked once, moving left slowly. I shrank into a corner, hoping to be hidden in the shadows.

The sliding car door had opened and two . . . things walked through, chatting to each other like best friends. One was very tall and looked like a cross between a Weavile and a Dialga. The other was a bit shorter- a light blue hedgehog with reptilian-green eyes. My mind whirred until it finally clicked. Primal and Nazo. _Primal and Nazo! _Of all places they could be, it just so happened to be here. Why?

They passed me as they walked on, seemingly oblivious to the movement of the train, which was steadily gaining speed. I let them walk on for a bit, then turned and walked the opposite way. The sliding door opened without comment and I bolted for the back of the train.

"Wait! Stop!" The call reached my ears, and I could hear footsteps right behind me. I sped up.

_No. _The corpses twitched. My eyes widened and they rose out of their seats, their gazes trained on me, tendrils of dark maroon energy emanating from their bodies. There was only one thought to my mind, and it made me speed up like crazy. _Zombies!_

They jumped out of their seats, lunging at me. I whipped out the pocketknife I had in my shorts pocket and flipped it open, slicing the head off of one and stabbing another in the heart before kicking it away, all in the course of my flight. I knew it wouldn't kill them, but if it gets them out of my way, I'm all for it.

I dashed through the sliding door to the third compartment. No zombies here. Looks like they all got stuck in the second car. But it was abnormally cold in this place. . . . I blinked, looking at the air vents, and ducking just as an ice shard almost nailed me in the face. Ice was suddenly everywhere, trying to hit me, to scrape me, to harm me in some way. The whole train now screamed _death trap. _But I had to get off, and couldn't turn back around the way I came.

In the fourth compartment, a bullet pierced my shoulder, making me scream in pain. They've caught up to me! I dared to glance back and found Primal and Nazo both slowly gaining on me (Primal was holding a magnum. . . .). I'm so close to the ladder to the roof—I can even see it! Just keep going!

I reach the ladder and swing up on it, climbing as fast as I can. Opening the hatch to the roof, I yelp as bits of snow bite my exposed skin, creating a burning sensation. I turn and run against the wind, towards the front of the train again. The back cockpit is not the one that's running. I need to stop this thing!

I realized that we were winding through a forest on the side of a cliff, dangerously close to a hundred-foot-plus drop. One misstep and I was done for.

"Ugh!" I stumble and nearly lose my balance over the edge, but catch myself and keep running. I stumble again and fall, catching myself on a loose piece of metal in the middle of the roof, hanging on for dear life.

A burst of energy appeared right in front of me and I look up to find Nazo looking down at me, holding a dark chaos sword in his hand.

"Do you really want to be doing this?" he asked, lifting the chaos sword high. Something possesses me and I shoot up, grabbing the sword and putting my hand on his chest, blasting him with darkness. The sword dissipated and he's pushed back, a long gash appearing down his torso, bleeding heavily. I laugh psychotically, although it isn't my voice, and realizing who it is, I let her do the talking.

"You don't mess with our master, hedgehog," I spat. "I, Demon, will be your opponent!"

I put a hand to my forehead and close my eyes. One second later, a pure black stick figure with three prongs sticking out of the top of her head jumps out of my body, straight towards Nazo, sword in hand. I turn around and notice Primal coming closer every second. He must be using ExtremeSpeed.

I tap my forehead again and another stick figure jumps out of my body (white-faced, blonde spiky hair and red eyes with grey devil horns, wearing a long yellow cape, white gloves and red sneakers, wielding a sword), heading straight for the hybrid. Xero.

I don't stick around to watch the fight. I turn and dash past Nazo and Demon, still heading for the front.

I'm so close, so close; I can see the ladder, so very close—

Tendrils of dark maroon energy wrap around my legs and I trip, scraping my leg on the side of the train and fall off the edge of the cliff. A bloodcurdling scream comes from my mouth as I fall, head first, down to the ground below. A lump rises in my throat and my stomach feels like a pit. My name comes from somewhere distant. I shut my eyes tightly, curl up, and—


End file.
